memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Miles O'Brien
Archivage pour éviter les conflits d'éditions Toutes ces informations doivent être placées dans la section "coulisses". De plus le style de rédaction ne correspond pas à la section biographique "in-universe" du personnage. Puis, dans , il fait une apparition en tant que "first sécurity guard" A partir de l'épisode , il est crédité comme "Chef de la Téléportation" Dans l"épisode , contrairement à certains épisodes précédents où il est présent comme opérateur du téléporteur, il a de vrais scènes dialoguées, participant notamment à une réunion des Officiers dans la salle de conférence, puis dans celle du téléporteur, en donnant son expertise technique sur le processus pouvant re-matérialiser le Docteur Katherine Pulaski avant sa dégénérescence physique. j' fan des STAR TREK avril 18, 2012 à 18:14 (UTC)mariojoel79 fan des STAR TREK avril 18, 2012 à 18:10 (UTC) J"ai lu pas mal de pages de con,seils mais je les relierais et/ou lirais celels que tu me donnes Concernant le grade, je fais un résumé tres court de ce que j'ai lu sur le wikia anglais, tres fourni à ce sujet on lui attribuerai le grade CPO ou SCPO soit Chef petty officer et Senior j'ai regardé la concordance avncée sur moteur de recherches c ela donnerai au minimum pour un grade dans la marine nationnale française Maitre principal pour CPO voire Major pour SCPO soit l'un des 2 plus hauts grades de sous offcier Son grade français est cité une fois dans la série, , Sergei Rozhenko l'appelle MaÎtre-principal. Grade que tu peux retrouver sur sa page à droite dans l'encadré (wiki sidebar), ce qui est juste de ta part est le 2ème grade le plus élevé chez les sous-officiers de la marine, il correspond à Adjudant-chef oui, il y a beaucoup de boulot, soit tu recopies MA-en soit tu visionnes progressivement la série et tu archives les aventures de Miles qui te semblent judicieuses à archiver... C-IMZADI-4 avril 20, 2012 à 18:49 (UTC) ...bin la ..franchement c'est à toi de me dire ce qui'il semble le mieux. ???? je peut par ex commencer ça ira plus vite pour moi,une traduction que je mettrais ici pour votre avis ,et je pense qui devrait respecter davantage."le style" évoqué précdemment étant pour un moment "junior archiviste" ! je ^pourrais peut etre commencer par la section justement concernant son "grade" comme je pense modestement qu'ils ont fait un tres gros travail de recherche d'apres ce que j"ai lu ( à ce propos j'ai une comprehension immediate de l'anglais qui va de 80 % à 50 % selon les cas, hors litterature technique of course ) donc il me faut travailler serieusement quand meme ) arggg (fan des STAR TREK avril 20, 2012 à 19:16 (UTC)) si tu fais une reprise de MA-en, no problem, je pense que tu peux la mettre directement dans la section correspondante. comme tu l'as dit MA-en a fait du bon boulot, la plus part du temps, mais il arrive qu'il y ait des oublis, donc si toi tu les vois, un jour, rien ne t'empêche de rendre MA-fr dès lors plus complète. Récemment, j'ai fait Doubles holographiques et j'ai rajouté au moins 5 personnages, qu'ils avaient oubliés. Pour Miles, il se peut que tu considères son action dans un épisode comme archivable alors que MA-en ne le fait pas. Rien ne t'empêche de le faire dès l'instant que chronologiquement tu le mets bien et avec le Style de rédaction adéquate (eh ! oui !) C-IMZADI-4 avril 20, 2012 à 19:24 (UTC) j'ai bien compris que c'est toi !! aaaaargh ! :Oups, avec les révisions de tarés à la chaîne que je me tape (des centaines de liens vers des pages d'homonymie à rectifier en ce moment), je suis à nouveau tombé sur un article que tu faisais peu de temps avant. En modifiant le lien "O'Brien", j'espère que ça n'a pas fait de conflit d'éditions involontaire. - From Cardassia with pain avril 20, 2012 à 21:25 (UTC) : :Avant de commencer une adaptation/traduction je me documente et solliicite avis sur nouvelle discussion ouverte ici : http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Discussion:Family_%28%C3%A9pisode%29 :(Mariojoel79 avril 21, 2012 à 09:11 (UTC)) :IMZADI tu dis plus haut que Rozenkho appelle Obrien Maitre principal, tu cite de memoire ? ( faillible ou tu tu en es sûr ? question y a t til plusieurs versions VF ? differente de celle que j'ai ? téléchargement.... : :ATTENTION !! ici je mettrais la pre-publication de l'adaptation , priere de repondre apres les tirets : Le personnage de Miles O'Brien, et le grade exact qu'il tient dans Star Trek, est une Histoire à elle seule durant toute l'existence de ce personnage. Pendant les 13 années des apparitions du personnage, seulement à partir de la 3eme son grade a été établi dans "Family" comme Chief Petty Officer (correspondance OTAN USA/France comme Premier Maître = http://www.netmarine.net/tradi/symbolique/grades/index.htm ) (et ce, bien que jamais ce terme ne fût marqué à l'écran ). A travers les différents états du développement du personnage, O'Brien fût réferencé comme Membre d'équipage, Lieutenant, et differents scripts font état de "Warrant Officer. ( Sous-officier/adjudant)" Le script de "Emissary" dirait que O'Brien porte le grade de "Ensign Junior Grade". L'exacte histoire des grades de O" Brien serait : 2364: Apparait dans "Encounter at Farpoint" est référencé dans le générique de fin comme "Battle bridge Conn" traduction = controleur de vol soit Pillote . Dans cet episode, O'Brien porte un seul bouton de Starfleet Enseigne sur uniforme rouge ( 1 ). Dans "Lonely Among Us" apparition avec le même insigne sur uniforme beige comme "First Security Guard." 2365: Apparait dans "The Child"", credité comme " Chef de la Téléportation "porte 2 boutons =1 doré + 1 creux. comme un Sous- Lieutenant.( 2 ) Dans "Where Silence Has Lease" " il apparait portant le même uniforme et insigne que dans "The Child" et selon le résumé de la VO ,se voit interpellé par le Commander Riker comme "Lieutenant", semblant dire que O'Brien est un Officier ( dans la version VF; est appelé O Brien )) 2366: Son nom de famille est mentionné pour la première fois dans "Unnatural Selection" ". Il porte les 2 boutons de Lieutenant et est appelé par 'Chef" Apparait dans "The Emissary" , portant toujours 2 boutons .Vers la fin de l' episode, quand le Sous-Lieutenant Worf lui donne les coordonnées de téléportation , celui-ci dit 'je vous remplace" , ce à quoi O'Brien réplicât " bien, Lieutenant " voulant dire que Worf est d'un grade supérieur au sien . 2367 : Présence dans "Family" et se voit appelé par le père de Worf, Sergey Rozhenko, comme un autre "Chief Petty Officer" en VO,(apparemment mal traduit dans la version VF comme Second Maître car la correspondance selon OTAN Marine USA/Marine Française est " Premier Maître" > http://www.netmarine.net/tradi/symbolique/grades/index.htm ) portant toujours les 2 boutons de Lieutenant ,O"Brien se présente en donnant son 1er prénom ( Miles),et le second (Edward) , 3 années apres sa 1ere apparition dans la série . A partir de cet épisode, le personnage de O'Brien's fût développé comme un Sous-Officier de l'équipage de l' Enterprise , cependant qu'il continua de porter les insignes de Lieutenant. * Le Producteur Ronald D. Moore lors d'une interview " O'Brien devait à l'origine seulement jouer une journée dans TNG et seulement tres peu. '', le cas échéant, nous n'avions rien défini concernant son grade pour un bon moment . Il est officiellement devenu dans l'épisode en ( VO ) "Family" ''un " Chief Petty Officer"'' 'quand j'ai voulu que lui et le père adoptif de Worf soient des Sous-officiers en contrast de Worff. Faisant de Miles un homme du Rang semblait lui donner une autre couleur dans le spectacle et ouvrir d'autres fenêtres dans Starfleet que nous n'avions pas explorées auparavant." (AOL chat, 1998 ) 2368: Présence dans "Data's Day"" portant ses habituels uniforme et insigne .A la fin de l'épisode ,O'Brien porte un uniforme de cérémonie ( pour son mariage avec Keiko ) avec les 2 boutons de Lieutenant. 2369: Présence dans TN-6x02-"Realm of Fear" où il reçoit des ordres directs de Reginald Barclay qui est un Sous-lieutenant confirmant qu'il soit plus gradé. Cet épisode consacre la première fois où O'Brien arbore l'insigne d'un seul bouton creux sur son uniforme règlementaire (3). (The Star Trek Encyclopedia a défini cet insigne comme celui d'un "Chief Warrant Officer" ( Adjudant-Chef ) cependant ce terme n'a jamais été vu à l'écran. L'on voit aussi dans cet épisode Miles dire qu'il opère sur des téléporteurs depuis 22 années 2369: Présence dans DS9 "Emissary" comme " Chef des opérations" représentant sa Fonction mais sans autre grade énoncé que " Chef " ( comme "Chief Petty Officier" ), pour les 3 années suivantes, O'Brien portera un simple bouton creux . Le Script dirait que sur plusieurs épidodes de Deep Space Nine il soit "Warrant Officer" (Sous-officier /Adjudant ) cependant que the pilot's novel version statuerait sur un "Ensign Junior Grade" (3). 2370: Présence dans "Shadowplay" où dans une conversation avec Jake Sisko. il lui dit que son propre père parlait de lui avec fierté comme "mon fiston est l'ingénieur supérieur en chef" dans la VF et dans la VO comme Senior chief specialist. 2371: Au début de l'épisode "Hippocratic Oath" , l'on voit O'Brien porté un tout nouvel insigne en tissu brodé à 3 chevrons rappelant le grade de "Master Chief Petty Officers" dans l'U.S. Navy (4). Un Jem'Hadar. familiarisé avec les uniformes et insignes de Starfleet identifit le sien comme " Chief Petty Officer " dans la VO et comme 'Sous-officier" dans la VF. Son uniforme de cérémonie DS9-4x13 "Crossfire" ne porte aucun insigne mais dans DS9-4x18 "Rules of Engagement" il y a le simple bouton creux. *Julian Bashir once remarked that O'Brien had attended Starfleet Academy in DS9-5x06 Trials and Tribble-ations" ", which is a training school for commissioned officers and not NCOs. Ronald D. Moore remarked, "This is a mistake, plain and simple. If you want to rationalize it, I suppose we could say that the enlisted training program also takes place at the Academy." (AOL chat, 1998) The idea of Starfleet Academy training enlisted personnel was also backed up by statements of Simon Tarses in "The Drumhead". A SUIVRE : = :Est ce que Philoust ou Imzadi pourrait tranposer le tableau de MAen apres l'article ??? :je sais pas le faire....ça n'a pas marché en copier/coller :( Mariojoel79 avril 24, 2012 à 16:50 (UTC) ) ...heu...j(ajouterais que j'avais lu la page "comment faire des tableaux" mais que j'ai pas compris et la-merci je le vois !- mais je me suis mal exprimé il faudrait plutot l(ajouter sur la page de o brien en fin du texte sur son grade, pour repere il y a le tableau que j'ai loupé UP !! merci ! ça n,'est pas encore fait yes ! merci bcp ! fait ! (Mariojoel79 juin 14, 2012 à 19:44 (UTC)) je reviendrais enrichir Obrien quand j'aurais fini celle de Quark ...sauf si qqun ne le fait avant bien sur Lors de la meme modif, "quelque chose " destroyant le tableau des grades, il faut le sauvegarder ci-apres : (Mariojoel79 (discussion) octobre 19, 2012 à 10:15 (UTC))